In the field of display, electronic paper display technology has been developed increasingly. The electronic paper display technology may be implemented in various ways, including electronic ink/electronic printing ink (E-ink) microcapsule electrophoresis technology and reverse sphere technology, for example. The E-ink microcapsule electrophoresis technology is most widely adopted. Both of the technologies achieve displaying by controlling a rotation direction of a spherical particle including a black portion and a white portion.